1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus and a program for processing communication information, and more particularly to a communication terminal apparatus connected with an external apparatus such as a personal computer to send data to the external apparatus or receive data from the same, and to a program for processing communication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, concerning a function of communication terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone, various proposals have been made for transmitting various sorts of data to an external apparatus such as a personal computer and/or receiving the data from the same.
For example, Japanese laid-open patent specification 2002-359694 discloses an easy-to-use data-storing system of high reliability, in which a cellular phone which is compact in size, easy-to-carry, and impervious to vibration and is widely used is used as a storage for a personal computer.
In the data storing system, when the cellular phone is connected to a personal computer through a USB cable or a serial cable, a control section in the cellular phone judges based on a signal sent from the personal computer, which of a data storing mode, a data transmission mode, and a communication mode has been set.
When the data storing mode has been set, the cellular phone receives data stored in a memory of the personal computer through the USB cable, the serial cable or the internet, and stores the received data in its internal memory or an external memory, in accordance with a user's instruction sent from the personal computer or the cellular phone.
When the data transmission mode has been set, the cellular phone transmits data stored in its internal memory or the external memory through the USB cable, the serial cable or the internet, and stores the transmitted data in the memory of the personal computer, in accordance with the user's instruction sent from the personal computer or the cellular phone.
When the communication mode has been set, the cellular phone transmits data stored in its internal memory or the external memory as an e-mail. As described above, the cellular phone connected to the personal computer works as the storage. In the cellular phone, a built-in EEPROM is used as the internal memory, and as the external memory is used a storing medium (such as a card type memory) which is detachable to the cellular phone.
However, the conventional technology has a drawback that contents of data exchanged between the cellular phone and the personal computer are not known until the data is displayed. In the conventional technology, a file name of the data can be managed by the user at the side of the personal computer, but a real file name is not automatically given to the input data depending on data sort at the cellular phone and can not be managed by the user at the side of the cellular phone.
When an image photographed by using the cellular phone with a camera function is transferred to the personal computer, the user have to memorize a real file name of image data upon displaying the image on a display of the cellular phone and have to designate the memorized real file name on the personal computer. Since the real file name is such as “ph_ab000.npg” or “mv_ab001.amc”, the user is required to do troublesome work to memorize the real file name and can make an error in memorizing such real file name. Therefore, data transferring process using the real file name burdens the user with complex and hard manipuration.
The conventional technology further has a drawback that data file to be exchanged between the cellular phone and the personal computer can not be classified and managed based on the data sort, because the data has no identification information for identifying the data.
For example, when data of different sorts, such as moving image data, music data, text data are transferred from the personal computer to the cellular phone, the personal computer can not control the cellular phone so as to classify the transferred data in terms of data sorts and store the classified data into corresponding memory areas of the cellular phone. On the contrary, when different sorts of data concerning the same theme are transferred, the personal computer can not control the cellular phone so as to store all the transferred data in a common memory area of the cellular phone.
Further, the conventional technology has another drawback that identification information of files for identifying data exchanged between the cellular phone and the personal computer are not compatible with each other. The user can manage the file name of data on the personal computer, but the cellular phone automatically gives input data a real file name based on the data sort, and therefore the user is not allowed to manage the real file name.
Further, when data under control of the personal computer is transferred to the cellular phone, an extension representing data sort is automatically included in the title of the data. For example, extensions such as “.png”, and “.jpg” are included in the title of data such as “Summer holidays.png”, and “Garden.jpg”. In general, the extension is meaning less and is not smart. But when a title is given in English, there is a risk that such title can invite misunderstanding that the extensions included in the titles such as “Summer holidays.png”, and “Garden.jpg” seem to have some meaning.